


(Podfic of) I Wanna Take a Ride on Your by Sheepnamedpig

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is...endowed. Derek...likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) I Wanna Take a Ride on Your by Sheepnamedpig

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wanna Take a Ride On Your](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819023) by [Sheepnamedpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnamedpig/pseuds/Sheepnamedpig). 



> The author herself (gender?) calls this story a "pornfest" and s/he isn't wrong. But it's also full of Sterek feels, Stilinski family feels, and quirky humor. The porn is varied and sprinkled with mild kink. I'll definitely have what she's having.

**Length:** 2:30:03

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/I%20Want%20To%20Ride%20Your%20by%20Sheepnamedpig.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
